Current avionics systems have a fixed aircraft pin-out design in which each pin is assigned a unique signal assignment. Thus, some avionics systems have all of the aircraft pins defined, leaving no spare pins available for new functions to be defined. When this is the case, certain signals need to be removed before adding the new functions to the system interface. This results in two separate hardware configurations and part numbers to support the two aircraft pin-out designs. The new part number is most likely not compatible with the old aircraft pin-out and the old part number is not compatible with the new aircraft pin-out.